


The Love of a Pack

by Dragon_Faeries



Category: Gundam Wing, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Gundam Boys, BAMF!Stiles, Codependency, Cora Joined the Alliance, Derek's Man Pain, Empathic!Quatre, Empathy, Erica and Boyd will not die, I refuse - Freeform, Isaac was a victim of abuse, Magic!Stiles, Minor character suicide, Multi, Off Screen Suicide, Panic Attacks, References to past suicide attemts, Season 3 rewrite, Semi realistic approch to the Gundam boys, Suicide, They're really messed in the head, Trowa's Memory issues, Verging on MPD!Duo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Faeries/pseuds/Dragon_Faeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Stiles could hold no sympathy for Allison going off the deep end. He knew what it was like to lose a mother to suicide, everyone knew he did. However,most don't understand that it really is his fault; If he had never been born, his mother would have lived to see her oldest child come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, I am so sorry for that shoddy little post, and thank you so much for that little response, you have no idea how good that made me feel. I was three quarters of the way to being asleep when I wrote that, but I didn't want to loose my tags.

Stiles world fell apart when he was just eight years old. As that was the year he found out that he was the reason for his mother being in and out of the small mental facilities of beacon hills. It wasn't common knowledge outside the Stilinski family that they had two boys, not one. It also wasn't well known that Claudia Stilinski was once a devout Christian. Although if you asked Stiles, he wouldn't be able to tell you which part of the faith she called her own, because by the time he was old enough to be aware of the fissure within the faith, Claudia had already lost her faith.

Claudia and John had known one another since elementary, but only fell in love once they had entered the same University. A fumbled night a few years down the line, and a broken condom, left them with one amazingly beautiful surprise, their first son. It was a rough time, however. John was just getting established as a beat cop in LA, and Claudia had volunteered for mission work up on the Colony cluster L2. John's long hours weren't conductive for raising a toddler, and so Claudia brought the baby boy with her to the Maxwell Church, three months in to her mission, and a passing thug ripped her child from her arms and disappeared into an alley, not one passerby even looked her way when she screamed for them to help, or as she ran after the man. The police stuck their thumbs up their collective asses. In the end, she only blamed herself when she got on that shuttle home. That's not to say that she and John didn't look relentlessly for their child whenever they could, but John ended up losing his job in the LA Police Department.

So life went on. John and Claudia Stilinski got married, moved back to Beacon Hills, and some times Claudia would take a trip to the L2 Cluster Colony just to search for her missing child. She prayed, and she prayed, not once getting an answer. Four years after that tragedy, the Stiliski's were blessed with a second son. The Doctor called it post postpartum depression when she wouldn't even look at her second child. But to her it was guilt, for how could she care for and love this wonderful child, when she had left her first to cruel streets of L2.

From there, Claudia broke. Sometimes she made herself believe that her second boy was her first, she could go on for weeks the first few times, until her husband caught on. When she wasn't pretending she was ignoring, not on purpose, but sometimes her mind tricked her into believing that she had no children. It would be when her husband came home to an infant squalling for food and rolling in his own filth that she'd remember. The second time it happened, she let her husband taker her to a psychiatrist. For a while she was okay. Or, that's what she lead her husband to believe, she began to pretend in earnest, but never when her husband was there to see. She wanted to love her child, and she did, but when she called him by his name she could only feel guilt, but when she called him by his brother's name, she could almost feel like everything was good.

When her boy was four, he attended preschool for the first time, at dinner, he asked who Rupert was. Claudia was an in patient at Beacon Memorial by the end of the week. From there things steadily declined. In her lucid moments, Claudia doted on her son. When she wasn't, well no one existed in her mind. Four years in and out of Beacon memorial, and on her second son's eighth birthday, Claudia Stilinski took her own life. Stiles, as her second son was known as by that time, held her hand as she took her last breath. She smiled, and thanked him.

Two years later, one fiery ball of energy known as Duo Maxwell, became a vital part of the Stilinski family. So when Stiles looks into the eyes of Allison after her break down. He can't feel sorry for her. Because his dad, and his brother both, could have blamed him for the death of their wife and mother, but they didn't. Victoria Argent made a choice, just like Claudia Stilinski made a choice. In the mind of Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent needed to do a whole hell of a lot more than just disappear for a few months and then decide everything was better.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from the idea that Duo and Stiles are eerily similar, at first I was going to to do a 'Stiles is Duo' fic, at another point Stiles was going to be a rescued Solo. But I figured that every Gundam Wing author has to have at least one arbitrary FRA fic so this is it. Hope you like this!


End file.
